mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Northgate Mall (Tennessee)
Northgate Mall is a 823,000 square foot, single-level enclosed mall in Chattanooga, Tennessee. The mall first opened March 15, 1972. It's Miller Brothers anchor began business March 2. The mall proper's official grand opening took place March 15. Northgate was designed by Jerry Cooper and Roger Dodson and developed by Chattanooga-based Arlen Realty (a precursor of today's CBL & Associates). The seventy store center occupied a 65.4 acre plot, 9 miles northeast of downtown Chattanooga, in suburban Hixson. Original anchors of the mall were a Chattanooga-based Miller Brothers, 2-level JCPenney and 2-level Sears. Also on the original retail roster were Lerner Shops, G.C. Murphy, Eckerd Drug, Piccadilly Cafeteria and the single-screen, Northgate Cinema. Outparcels included a Penny's Auto Center, Sears Auto Center and Kroger supermarket. During it's early years, the only retail rival of Northgate was Eastgate Center. During it's thirty plus years in business, there has been only one Northgate anchor store to change nameplates. Miller Brothers, bought by D.C.-based Garfinckel's, was merged with Knoxville-based Miller's in the early 1980s. In turn, this store was rebranded by Allentown, Pennsylvania-based Hess's in 1987, Alcoa, Tennessee-based Proffitt's in 1992 and Charlotte, North Carolina-based Belk in 2006. Northgate has been physically expanded just once over the years. After the closing of it's G.C. Murphy 5 and 10 (in 1983), an extended facade was built. The mall's original southeast entrance became retail space and a new entry -and small mall wing- were installed in the expanded Murphy's area. Moreover, two facelift renovations have been given to the mall; the first in 1991, the second in 1997. In May 1998, Chicago-based General Growth Properties entered into a joint venture with Montreal-based Ivanhoe Cambridge, which owned Northgate Mall. The newly-formed venture was named GGP Ivanhoe III. In June 2003, General Growth Properties bought out the minority interest of the Ivanhoe venture, establishing one hundred percent ownership of the Northgate property. Presently, the 823,000 square foot shopping venue is being fitted with a new, 6-bay Food Court, which will occupy the 14,000 square foot, Eckerd Drug/Book Gallery space. It is scheduled for completion in late 2008 Anchors stores Current * Belk (90,496 sq. ft.) (Originally Miller's) * Belk Home Store (22,700 sq. ft.) * JCPenney (158,771 sq. ft.) (Original anchor) * Sears (153,000 sq. ft.) (Original anchor) Past * Hess (1987-1992, Converted to Proffitt's in 1992) * Loveman's * Miller Brothers (1972-1986, converted to Hess in 1987) * Northgate Cinema * Proffitt's (1992-2006, Converted to Belk in 2006) Tenants Current * The Book Gallery (13,863 sq. ft.) * Piccadilly Cafeterias * Aeropostale * American Eagle Outfitters * Hallmark Gold Crown * Applebee's * Bath & Body Works * Book Gallery: 1/2 Price Books * Buffalo Wild Wings * Chick-fil-A * The Children's Place * Christopher & Banks * Claire's * Colony 13 * Erlanger Health Link Plus * Funky Monkey Pizza Pies * FYE * GameStop * Gap/GapKids * GNC * Golf Headquarters * Great American Cookie Co * Gymboree * Haman's Driving School * Hibbett Sports * Hot Topic * Hot Wok * Kay Jewelers * KB Toys * Lee Nails * Lenscrafters * Limited Too * MW Tuxedo * Marks & Morgan Jewelers * National Medal of Honor Museum * New York Emporium * Northgate Cinemas 14 * Pacific Sunwear * Payless Shoe Source * Pure Beauty * Quik Pix * Radio Shack * Regis Hairstylists * Science Education Theatre * Shane's Rib Shack * The Shoe Department * Showcase Jewelers * Sports Stop * Sunglass Hut * Victoria's Secret * Vitamin World * Wolf Camera * Zales Jewelers Past * The Hour Glass * Record Bar * Eckerd Pharmacy (1972-2000) Outparcels Current * Carmike Cinemas(formerly Northgate Business Center) * Northgate Park * Ross Dress for Less (Coming soon) * Studio 360 (15,200 sq. ft.) Past * Kroger * Northgate Business Center * Target (1989-2005, converted to Studio 360 in 2008) * Richway (converted to Target in 1989) Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in Tennessee Category:Malls that opened in 1972 Category:Multi-Level Malls